It's My Birthday, So Grow a Pair
by Taylor Padfoot
Summary: Arthur has long since "grown a pair" and graced Alfred with his presence at his parties. Alfred feels nostalgic though and thinks about a few important ones. Fail description fails


_**Fanfiction Name: **__It's My Birthday, So Grow A Pair!_

_**Fanfiction Summary: **__Arthur has long since "grown a pair" and graced Alfred with his presence at his parties. Alfred feels nostalgic though and thinks about a few important ones._

_**Genre: **__Romance/Humour_

_**Rating: **__T for Artie's language, awkward scene is awkward, and innuendos_

_**Author's Note: **__Happy Birthday to my Baby! I love you, Alfred! (Heehee! Cosplaying makes you say weird stuff)_

_So today is Independence Day and so I felt the need to write something special for Alfie. It's sort of a compromise because I hate/love all the whiny stories where England needs to grow up and realized Alfred leaving him is for the best and we rarely see stories where Arthur's all "yeah, I get it" so I decided to write one._

_It's a humble offering and a little break from writing my little summer project. Much love y'all!_

_I do not own Alfred or Arthur or Independence Day. I do own eyeliner, nail polish, and the plot for this though._

July 4th, 1977

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Dude, chill out!"

Alfred snapped as he ran across the hallway to the front door. It'd been a miracle anyone had heard the door from the loud music and voices. But leave it to Kiku and Eliza, who had stayed inside to "compare notes" about heaven knows what, to pop down and say someone was there.

In all honesty, Alfred was rather confused. Who on earth would be coming this late that wasn't already here? The Vargas brothers had been the last to poke in but that had been nearly three hours ago.

The person at the door knocked again.

"Dude, honestly, I'll be right… there?"

Alfred threw one of the double doors open, half expecting the pizza guy or even to see a neighbourhood kid taking off running.

"Arthur?"

Standing in the doorframe was a bored looking man chewing on the inside of his cheek. His arms were folded across his chest, hiding the "Anarchy In the UK" written across his t-shirt. He could see the tops of Arthur's neon-coloured nails gripping a small box. For a man Alfred had always known as a gentleman, he was still getting used to the style-change of Arthur's. It'd been a shocker the first time Arthur had walked into a meeting with a tongue piercing and a lip ring, not to mention the lime green hair. Now they weren't quite as shocking as they'd been, at least Alfred could look at someone besides his head. It'd be a lie to say that Alfred didn't completely dig the tight-arse jeans and a combat boots on the less uptight Brit.

"Happy Birthday and all that shit."

Alfred shook his head, breaking his eyes away from the Brit's arse to look up. The man was smiling in a rather humoured way, choosing now to lean against the doorframe. From this angle, Alfred could clearly see the stud in Arthur's right ear.

"I-I… What are you doing here?"

Arthur continued to smirk, "You invited me, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah I mean…"

"Thought I'd show up for once, sober that is. Thought I might, how did you say it, grow a pair?"

Alfred coughed, a little embarrassed. So he remembered that conversation? Alfred had been forced to pick up the drunk Britain last year on his birthday and even let Arthur crash the night with him. The two had ended up in a rather loud fight the next morning where Alfred threw a plate at Arthur telling him to grow a pair and realize that the separation was for the best. Apparently like he did realize it.

"Now, will you get your jaw off of the floor, your eyes off my arse, and just let me in the door? I did raise you better than that."

Alfred snapped back to reality to see the Briton giving him a rather sadistic-looking smile.

"Course…"

Arthur stepped over the threshold and paused, "Er… Here." The Britain practically shoved the box in the American's hand and gave him an almost sarcastic peck on the cheek.

Alfred was rooted to the spot, still holding the door open as he gaped down at the present. He released the door in favour of touching the spot on his cheek. If they hadn't been screwing each other since the beginning of the decade, he'd have thought it'd just been insult to injury.

"Hey, got any ale or something?" Arthur called from the kitchen, pausing to look over his shoulder.

"Ask Gilbert," Alfred replied and set the box in a pile with the other gifts, careful to keep it towards the front. By the time he looked back up, Arthur had decided to join the party instead.

He'd never admit it to anyone as long as he lived but at the moment, he didn't give a rip about the gifts. The best and only gift he'd wanted since his separation had just walked through the door and was joining in with the moshpit in front of the stage where the lead singer of a British rock band was singing words that no one really paid attention to. Maybe he could ask them later, now that a certain someone was here, to sing that one love song of theirs his own people had gotten addicted to.

"Only took two-hundred and two years…" he chuckled softly as he watched the Brit bob up and down with the crowd.

July 4th, 1998

Alfred woke with a start as another firecracker went off. It was four in the morning and there were _still _people celebrating. He gave a rather pleased sort of smile and moved to roll onto his side. However his movements were restricted by the heavy weight on his chest.

The American looked down, a little surprised at first to see a head on his chest. He searched his memory back a bit trying to recall exactly what happened.

_Oh yeah._

A dippy sort of smile crossed his face as he remembered the rather… unique present he'd gotten for his birthday from the Brit. Alfred wrapped his arms around the smaller man; at least his arse wasn't the one in pain tonight.

His blue eyes searched the room, trying to remember what the blurry shapes were supposed to be. Sure, Texas was right on the bedside table but it was much more comfortable to hold the Brit than to see.

He spotted his own red, white, and black t-shirt not too far away from a black blob, which he assumed was Arthur's dress shirt. Tomorrow would be interesting trying to find all of their clothes before the meeting.

Alfred sighed heavily, what moron planned a meeting the day after his birthday?

"Are you really up?"

Alfred looked down to see a pair of green eyes watching him intently. The Brit was smiling slightly, as if amused to see the American up this early.

"Why are you up? I thought you were asleep."

The Britain yawned widely, "I was. But, like you, I woke up at the firecrackers."

Alfred chuckled softly.

"Damn your citizens are loud."

Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Like you," Arthur added softly, laughing at the slightly embarrassed look on the American's face.

Alfred paused before replying, "You were the loud one tonight."

The unabashed Brit stretched out a bit before laying his head back on the American's chest, "I said it was your pick tonight. It was your birthday, love, and I'd be a bit of a sore-arse if I didn't let you pick today of all days."

"Well, you still ended up with a sore-ass."

Alfred was thoroughly amused by the half-scowl the Britain gave.

"I'm in much too good of a mood to honestly argue with you," he answered sleepily.

The American smiled before placing a soft kiss on the Britain's nose.

Once more the Britain opens his eyes, "What was that for?"

"Thanks for coming."

Silence.

"I didn't have much of a choice. You were going to—"

"Not what I meant!" Alfred grumbled, colour rushing to his face. "I mean to the party."

"Oh," Arthur gave a crass-sort of smile. "I've been showing up for years. What makes this any different?"

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. I'm just glad you do."

Arthur nodded his head and gave a half-smile, "Go to sleep, love, we have to be up early."

In silence, Alfred watched the Britain fall asleep. Slowly he shut his own eyes and relaxed into the pillows, instinctively tightening his hold on the Brit.

Alfred was long-since asleep when a certain Brit smiled, looked at the sleeping American, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Happy Birthday, you sodding git."

July 4th, 2011

His wristwatch read five-to-seven as the first experiment firework shot into the night sky. Usually Alfred would have been down in the grass with the rest of his guests getting ready for the spectacle but tonight, he was hiding up on one of his balconies getting ready for the display.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Alfred turned around to see person silhouetted in the doorframe. Arthur slowly walked forward, waging his boyfriend's reaction.

"What're you doing here?" Alfred asked coldly, turning his back to the man.

Arthur paused. "You didn't get my message?"

Alfred slowly shook his head.

Arthur released a long sigh, "My plane got delayed by a few hours. I tried to call but…"

The American felt two arms wind around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I really meant to be here earlier."

Alfred released the breath he'd hadn't known that he'd been holding and turned to face the Brit, giving him a weak smile.

"S'alright. It's not your fault. I just thought…"

Arthur gave a soft laugh, kissing the American's cheek affectionately, "Thought that I'd decided not to come? That I was ditching like I used to."

"Maybe."

Arthur tightened his hold a little bit and chuckled softly, "Well, I promise that wasn't it. I've gotten used to being here with you on your birthday. The food's rather good."

Alfred let out a snort, "You come for the food?"

"And the music."

"You're not helping your case, Arthur."

Arthur started laughing, "You know I'm kidding, right?"

"Couldn't tell," Alfred stuck his tongue out at the Britain.

Arthur chuckled softly, "Best watch it, boy. Stick it out too far and you might lose it."

"Nya!" Alfred stuck it out further, yelping a bit when teeth bit down at the tip. The Britain winked at him, a wide smile on his face.

"Ow…"

"Told you," Arthur teased and kissed the American briefly on the lips. "Does it hurt?"

"No. I just said that for my health," he glared.

"Want me to kiss it?" he asked, still holding the American.

Slowly Alfred turned so that he was facing the Brit, a bit of a cheeky smile on his face, "Would you?"

"You're the birthday boy."

Alfred grinned and made a move to kiss the Britain as suddenly a firework shot into the sky. It was cliché and he knew that as soon as he had a moment that Arthur would laugh at him for it, but it didn't change the fact that—

"Going to miss your moment, love, if you don't kiss me now."

Alfred, a little surprised, connected his lips to the Britain's. When the pair pulled away, the sky was illuminated with their colours and patterns that dazzled.

"I love you," Arthur whispered into Alfred's ear.

The American smiled, "I love you too."

"Happy Birthday."

**Okay, yes, I have an obsession with Arthur standing in doorways apparently because he likes to do that.**

**Thanks for reading my little piece for Alfred.**

**It's kind of random, I know cause the years kind of don't make sense. 1977 was cause that's when "Anarchy in the UK" came out and I really wanted to do Arthur all punked out because I love Punk!Arthur. 1998 has no important significance but it was far enough from the 70's to where Arthur could be more normal. And then 2011 because it's 2011. I just blew your mind, didn't I?**

**Hope you liked it and… love to y'all! 3**


End file.
